From My Dream
by Pink Cherry Diva
Summary: OneShot! I had a dream about Dante... this is it... 0.o
1. The Wind Vase and Missing Powers

**From My Dream**

**By Jabber-Nut Hippipants**

Nut: Yo! I change my name a lot so if you see Jabber-Nut in any name it's probably me. Okay, on with this story. As the title says this is a dream I had on April 18 2005 so if he's a little OOC... that's why! And this is my first Devil May Cry story so be nice.

Shawlynn: I thought you always took flames and used them to make smores...

Nut: (Jumps on Shawlynn) Shut up! They don't need to know that!

Semi-Somethin': The Nut does NOT, I repeat does NOT own Devil May Cry 1, 2, or 3! Although Devil May Cry 3 is fun!

Spring-Bomb: Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

**The Castle Of The Wind Vase And Missing Powers**

Luckily Dante survived a fatal battle with his brother but with one deadly wound. The attack was meant to kill Dante by separating his upper and lower bodies, but, Virgil's sword bounced off Dante's hip bone and cracked his rib cage when he moved the wrong way. Laying atop a haunted castle with his blood covering the surface he was faking death so he could escape Virgil's wrath. His given mission was not to fight his brother anyway, it was retrieve a wind vase from the castle's artifact chamber.

He usually didn't feel pain, but the castle's walls was draining his life and devil energy clear out of him. He got up on his own two feet but almost fell when strings of sharp pain ran down his legs weakening his muscles.

"I have to get the artifact then kill the person who's draining me." he told himself as he gripped the railing of the downward slope leading to the castle's lower levels. His hip wound bled down his leg leaving blood tracks on the hallway's floor. A bloody marionette dropped the from the ceiling making Dante become unstable with surprise. Flooding human emotions made him acknowledge his fears before drawing Ivory and shooting continuously until the puppet fell laying still. He walked up beside the puppet and shot it in the head a few times making sure it was dead.

"Don't mess with me. My powers may be disappearing but my skills were gained without help." said Dante continuing his walk towards the artifact room with his right hand covering his wound enabling him to wield Ebony. He kept using his right arm to push himself along the wall until he got to the double doors he was looking for. Not being able to control how far he would open the door, he swung it open. The room was first a long, tall, open hallway then an oval, open room connected. Two ghost like figures stood in middle of a raised platform; one a beautiful girl and one a man priest. They both glared at Dante while he got a glimpse off the wind vase. "There it is. But what about the ghosts?"

"Look my lord... a man." said the girl pointing to Dante.

"We must decide who you're going to marry." said the priest.

Dante snuck into the darkness along the walls trying not to make to much of a noise. The ghosts obviously couldn't focus on one thing because they went back to talking about the girl's marriage. He rounded around the oval room to the back where the vase was sitting on a shelf. There was no way to get the vase from behind so that meant Dante would have to go out in the open.

'Damn! How do you fight something that's already dead?' thought Dante walking slowly to the shelf.

The priest heard Dante's foot steps. He picked up a bow and arrow using it to shoot a fast arrow that was way to close to hitting Dante's forehead. "Back devil. That vase isn't meant for you."

Dante quickly grabbed the vase and jumped off the walls until he landed on the hall's floor then he ran for the door.

"Priest, I want to marry him." commanded the girl.

The priest readied another arrow before Dante faded getting replaced with a joker that got the arrow in the head instead.

"You missed."

**FIN:**

Nut: That was my dream... weird but cool, I think.

Shawlynn: You think...?

Nut: Grrrrrrrrrrrr... (Hits Shawlynn on head with frying pan of doom!)

Semi-Somethin': Spring-Bomb, remind me to never get her angry.

Spring-Bomb: Okay and don't make me get angry at you for not reviewing! Spanks!

(Brought to you by MY brain who was dreaming of Dante.)

Nut: Laters!


	2. Spanks!

**Spanks**

**By Jabber-Nut Foxypants**

Jabber-Nut: Stupid computer! (Hits it on head) (bang) (bang) (bang)

Shawlynn: We had a much cooler spanks page but it didn't save and she doesn't feel like retyping everything.

Spring-Bomb and Semi-Somethin': (Join the bashing of the computer)

Shawlynn: Anyway... thanks to...

**Vergillia Rodgers:** Good? You love it? THANK SO MUCH! If you like this you should read my other stories!

Jabber-Nut: LATERS!

(Brought to you by: E.F.F.M.M.)

(Story of the day: **"Paranoia" By Ripper-Roo in the YUYU HAKUSHO section)**


	3. Spanks 2

**From My Dream**

**By Jabber-Nut Foxypants**

Nut: I feel so betrayed!

Semi-Somethin': (Huggles Nut) I so sorry no one reviewed you the second time around.

Nut: (Bawls) T.T

Shawlynn: See what you did you mean people!

Sugar-Jak: TRAITORS!

Dark-Ego: Meanies!

Spring-Bomb: Evil!

Nut: Review this time please! (Sniff)

Laters!


	4. Spanks page 3

**Spanks Page**

**Loveaswellashateforever: **Thank you and you had a very good story goin' what happened to it?

**VergilSparda666: **Yeah, I thought that was a great line too, and yes it was a very neat but odd dream. I left out the part where she said she wanted to marry Dante and he did actually end up getting shot with the arrow right where Vergil stabbed him. Oops...

Nut: Review people! It isn't hard to push the purple button! I accept anonymous!


End file.
